112015 - Panic
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAOA. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's huddled in a corner, her Troogle Glass on her face as she reads the messages, her arms wrapped around herself. Nyarla's jacket is on her shoulders, and Lorrea's cape across her knees. She's rocking and murmuring to herself. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG walks into Heliux's hive, spinning his pistol around his fingers, not taking notice of Aaisha at first -- CAG: "Hey, Heliux? Aαishα? Aηyδηe iη here?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG suddenly takes notice of Aaisha's murmering coming from the corner -- CAG: "F-Fuck, Aαishα?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG runs over to Aaisha, a very visible sign of worry over his face -- CAG: "Aαishα? Aαishα, whαt's wrδηg, whαts the mαtter?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she glances up at Eribus, when she speaks to him her voice is barely above a whisper. -- CAT: "The deal went wrong. I was the punishment." CAG: "W-whαt deαl? Aηd whαt dδ yδu meαη puηishmeηt?" CAT: "Nyarla's deal, Nyarla's deal break Libby or me. He failed, failed and now the sword is gone and I." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stops short, her entire body going still. -- CAT: "It was so long." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tries to wrap his head around this -- CAG: "Aαishα, yδu hαve tδ cαlm dδwη" CAG: "Tαke sδme deep breαths, try αηd explαiη this tδ me" CAG: "Sδ Nyαrlα hαd α deαl... With whδ? Aηd whαt dδ yδu meαη α swδrd?" CAT: "Lorrea's mad." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her grip tightens on her arms. -- CAT: "Horrorterrors." CAG: "Aαishα... Are yδu δkαy? Pleαse, just tαke α miηute tδ cδmpδse yδurself" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG runs his hands through his hair -- CAG: "Fuckiηg Nyαrlα... Fuck" CAG: "FUCK" CAG: "Why did he gδ αηd dδ thαt..." CAT: "Jack." CAT: "Jack again, it's always Jack or Scarlet." CAG: "Of cδurse they wδuld be iηvδlved... Aηd I thδught we cδuld just fuckiηg igηδre them uηtil thiηgs blew δver" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face twists and a fear tears start leaking out. -- CAT: "I thought so too..." CAG: "Ah jeez Aαishα, yδu're α right mess... Yδu shδuldη't hαve tδ be put thrδugh αll this... Nδbδdy shδuld" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG slides down the wall and sits on the floor -- CAG: "Sδ whαt tδ yδu meαη, yδu were the puηishmeηt... Whαt hαppeηed" CAT: "...I don't know." CAT: "I. I'm not dead?" CAG: "As fαr αs I cαη tell, ηδ" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tries to smile, holding back tears of his own -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shakes her head slowly, wincing as she takes a breath. -- CAT: "No. My dreamself." CAG: "... Sδ thαt wαs whαt the puηishmeηt wαs... Fuck... FUCKING NYARLA" CAT: "Don't Lorrea's already mad. Lorrea's really mad." CAG: "She hαs α right reαsδη tδ be mαd, especiαlly αt thαt bδηe heαd" CAG: "Whαt the fuck wαs he thiηkiηg? Puttiηg everythiηg δη the liηe... YOU δη the liηe? Fδr whαt? A Swδrd?!" CAT: "NO!!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's shaking but she's glaring at Eribus. -- CAT: "Because Jack baited him. With me AGAIN." CAG: "I'm... I'm sδrry Aαishα fδr thαt... I dδ αppδlδgize" CAT: "..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns her gaze back to the floor but her shoulders relax a bit. -- CAG: "I'm just... Mαd is αll..." CAG: "It seems like every time I turη my bαck, sδmethiηg else gδes wrδηg..." CAG: "I hαte thαt I cαηηδt dδ αηythiηg tδ fix thαt" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- CAT: "...None of us can." CAG: "I kηδw I cαη sαy thαt this will αll get better, but αt this pδiηt... It wδuld just feel like, empty prδmises" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a small smile quirks at her lips. -- CAT: "It's a good try..." CAG: "I kηδw yδu αre iη α bαd spδt right ηδw, but αre yδu δkαy? I reαlly wαηt tδ mαke sure here" CAT: "I don't want to go back to sleep." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face is blank when she says it. -- CAG: "I cαη't blαme yδu... But its αlsδ iηevitαble" CAG: "αηd if yδu try tδ stαve δff sleep, thαt wδη't be gδδd fδr yδur heαlth" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her lips tremble. -- CAT: "I know." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG puts a hand on Aaisha's knee, counting its the closest thing he can reach -- CAG: "Just... Just kηδw yδu αre sαfe here, with me αηd Heliux tδ wαtch δut fδr yδu" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods, chewing at her lips. -- CAT: "...Can we bring Nyarla here?" CAG: "Sure... I dδη't see why ηδt? Mαybe thαt cαη be αrrαηged..." CAT: "Lorrea's mad." CAG: "Yeαh... Lδrreα's reαlly mαd αηd I kηδw whαt she'll try if she cαη get first dibs αt Nyαrlα" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods again, tears pooling in her eyes. -- CAT: "I don't want her to break him." CAG: "I dδη't wαηt tδ see αηyδηe brδkeη" CAG: "Aαishα, if αηyδηe cαη pursuαde Lδrreα, it wδuld hαve tδ be yδu..." CAG: "I cαη't dδ ηδthiηg tδ cδηviηce her δtherwise" CAG: "The δηly δther persδη tδ mαybe cδηviηce Lδrreα δf ηδ ill will wδuld be Cαrαyx" CAT: "...That's why he has to be here... But. Oh. Oh Cara... Cara would side with her?" CAG: "Mαybe? But I thiηk Cαrαyx wδuld mαybe be the δηe tδ help sηαp Lδrreα δut δf this murder mδδd" CAG: "At leαst I hδpe my huηch is right" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods. -- CAT: "...I'll ask her. Ask, ask hope." CAG: "Thαt wδuld be α gδδd thiηg tδ see" CAT: "...Still want him here. I. I don't think I can sleep otherwise." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face scrunches again and a few tears fall. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tries to turn the situation a bit lighter -- CAG: "hαve yδu... Seeη whαt Nyαrlα lδδks like? Like, receηtly?" CAT: "I know he's a frog but. I haven't seen?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG pulls out his phone and pulls up frogfriends.png. In the picture is a Red and Colbalt frog -- CAG: "Thαts uh... Cαrαyx αηd Nyαrlα" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she leans closer, moving the glasses up out of the way to get a good look and she smiles, letting out a huff of laughter. -- CAT: "They're cute." CAG: "Heh, yeαh thαt's whαt I tδld Cαrαyx..." CAG: "They αre... Pδisδηδus I guess" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns at that. -- CAT: "I guess I can't touch them..." CAG: "Well, we cαη αlwαys αlchemize sδme prδtective weαr δr sδmethiηg? I meαη its iη the reαlm δf pδssiblilty" CAG: "I meαη, I guess I cδuld pick them up?" CAT: "...Do you think the curse the will lift..? Maybe... I can. If he comes here." CAG: "I... I dδη't thiηk sδ... It seems thαt the plαηet hαd the curse, it might be specificαlly resδlved there" CAG: "I dδη't thiηk there is αηy wiggliηg αrδuηd thαt rule" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes another face. -- CAT: "If it's not their fate to be frogs though..." CAG: "Well... Nδ, I guess ηδt..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she nods to herself. -- CAT: "Serios will kill him too." CAG: "Mαybe..." CAT: "No. When Serios finds out... He'll be just as angry as Lorrea." CAG: "Well if yδu feel its best tδ get Nyαrlα here αηd δut δf their hαηds, I thiηk its wδrth α shδt" CAT: "Yes. We're lucky they're all frogs..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "Serios can't hurt him as a frog... The Archives." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG laughs to himself -- CAG: "Yeαh..." CAG: "I guess... I guess yδu cδuld αsk Libby fδr this fαvδr? Mαybe..." CAT: "I plan to... I don't want to order Serios but..." CAT: "I want him safe." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she burries her face in her knees. -- CAT: "I want my matesprit safe." CAG: "... We'll mαke sure we cαη get Nyαrlα sαfe" CAG: "Just... Dδη't wδrry sδ much αbδut it yet" CAG: "We'll fiηd α wαy" Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus